


Unconditionally

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Blind Date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Marriage, Nobody is Dead, Questioning, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Danny and Brian (Stiles's employee) go on a blind date and of course, they end up talking about Stiles and Jackson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to faultsandgrowingfears, What_The_Hell, drift106, swirllover95, WhenAngelsFall, LoveStiles, maegi_jessiya_stark for sharing some opinion about the previous chapter; it was great to know that at least you are still interested in this story. And well, I don't expect many more people to like this one since it doesn't even have Stiles or Jackson talking. But, like I said in that other chapter, this is the end of that arc in the past and I like it, so here it is for those who might care.
> 
> A couple of things I want to say. This is something I didn't have in mind to write, so I didn't write it right after chapter 42 but some time after that because I realized that we didn't know how Brian felt and I wanted to know his feelings and a little more about him but the truth is that this is not a chapter about him, this is a chapter about Stiles and Jackson's relationship through Danny's eyes and that's why I wanted to write it. 
> 
> Also, this is something I started to write on a train coming back from Barcelona when I went to Ostrava in January and it has been through many changes, so it's actually longer than it was before. I've changed the title three times because I wasn't really happy with the previous ones but then, when I added another part of the dialogue, I realized this was the perfect one because it's a good summary of what the chapter is about. For me it describes Stiles and Jackson's relationship perfectly.
> 
> Thanks so much to [WhenAngelsFall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenAngelsFall/pseuds/WhenAngelsFall) for her lovely beta and support.

"Maybe this isn't blind date material exactly but I need to know... so, can I ask you something personal?" Danny asks.

"It depends, what is it about?" Brian frowns.

"Stiles," Danny says.

"Stiles? What about him?"

"Are you...?" Danny hesitates. "I mean, do you have feelings for him?"

"Feelings?" Brian asks confused.

"Yeah. Feelings. Do you like him?"

"Are you always this direct?" Brian smiles.

"Yeah. Sometimes. When I have to be, I guess." Danny says, taking a sip of his beer.

"We're here on a date or whatever this is and you ask me about Stiles? Don't you think that's a little weird?" Brian asks.

"Yeah, I guess it is... but I still want to know." Danny admits.

"Danny, he's my boss." Brian says simply like if that explains everything.

"Yeah, well, Jackson says you're friends."

"Yeah? And what else did he say?" Brian licks his lips.

"Well, he'd kill me if he knew I told you, so anything I say is totally confidential... You can't say a word, okay?"

"Whatever," Brian says, waving his right arm.

"He's convinced you have a thing for him."

" _A thing_?" Brian raises his eyebrows, smiling.

"Yeah. You know... He thinks you like him. So, I won't tell him... but I want to know. He's not usually wrong." Danny admits.

"I..." Brian hesitates. "Fine. Yeah, I like him. I do. What's not to like, right? He's so smart, always nice to everybody and yeah, he's hot... he's gorgeous, okay? It's like impossible not to like him. I'd have to be blind..."

Danny can't help but smile at him because on the one hand, Jackson was totally right, and, on the other hand, he knows Stiles would be surprised to hear those words about him, just like Jackson said.

"Jackson thinks that... you know... You'd like to _sleep_ with him."

"Shit. He said that?" Brian raises his eyebrows.

"Kind of... yeah." Danny admits.

"I..." Brian hesitates again. "That's never gonna happen. Even if I like him, I'd never act on it. Not only he's my boss, but he's also fucking married and I know that. I see that ring he's got everyday, you know? And I'd never get in the middle of a couple... let alone a married one. No, thank you, relationships are already messy enough without adding that to the mix."

"Yeah, that's true." Danny nods. He's also relived to hear those words. Brian seems to be convinced about what he's saying because it doesn't sound like an excuse to him.

"Besides, they're in love, right? Just the few times Stiles has mentioned him... I got that impression. But when I met Jackson that day..."

"What?" Danny asks when Brian doesn't continue.

Brian snorts. "You know... I guess he's not what I expected, that's all."

"Why not?" Danny asks although he's not surprised to hear that reaction.

"I just... I mean, I don't know Jackson obviously but I think I kind of know Stiles and I just... I don't know... they just seem so different I guess..." Brian waves his arms unsure about how to explain what he's thinking. "But yeah, the guy is smoking hot and that suit? I figured he's loaded, right?"

"Well, yeah, but he works his ass off, you know?" Danny doesn't like it when people simply assume that Jackson's money comes from his family or his inheritance and, even if Brian might not know about it, he still feels like he needs to defend him somehow, so probably what he said doesn't make a lot of sense to Brian right now.

"I didn't mean it like a bad thing," Brian says.

"Sorry. I know... It's just... his family has money, so, sometimes people assume that's the reason... that's all... but Stiles couldn't care less about that because yeah, you're right." Danny smiles. "They _are_ very different but they're also ridiculously crazy about each other. They've been together since high school."

"Since high school?" Brian raises his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Danny snorts. "Yeah, seriously. It's a long story... All I can say is that they've been through a lot. A lot more that you can ever imagine. And well, it doesn't matter that you wouldn't try anything because Stiles would totally blow you off, believe me... You don't stand a chance against Jackson. They have a connection that you wouldn't understand."

"The way you just said that... it sounds like you envy them..."

"Yeah, I guess I do in many ways... They love each other unconditionally. And they think that what they have is forever... Who wouldn't like something like that?"

Brian nods. "Well, all I can say is that the way Jackson looked at me... I got the impression that he didn't exactly like me. There was this weird vibe in the air, you know..."

Danny snorts. He totally knows that vibe and he knows too well the way Jackson looks at people many times. "Don't take it personally. That's just how he is. He's very protective."

"You mean, _jealous_ , _possessive_...? I know his type." Brian takes a sip of his beer.

"That too, yeah. He doesn't trust people easily." Danny admits.

"And Stiles likes that kind of guy?" Brian says with disbelief.

Danny smiles because there are many things he wishes he could say but it's obvious that he can't go that far. He's probably said more than he should.

"Yeah, the thing is..." Danny licks his lips as he chooses his words carefully, "there's this bond between them that I can't really explain... but they belong together, believe me. Jackson is my best friend and he's not perfect in any way but he loves him. He loves him more than his own life and that's why he reacted that way. You were some kind of _threat_ to him, you know? And he doesn't like threats."

"A _threat_? Are you kidding?" Brian shakes his head.

"Yeah, I know it sounds ridiculous. Because honestly, I don't think that anything could actually break them apart... but now that I have you in front me... I kind of get it." Danny loves flirting and he's not gonna miss any chance, that's for sure.

"You do?" Brian licks his lips as he looks at Danny's mouth.

"Totally." Danny nods looking from Brian's mouth to his eyes.

Brian smiles. "Okay, now I have to ask. You and Jackson... have you ever been _more_ than friends?"

Danny snorts. "Just _friends_. We've been best friends since we were kids. And I don't fuck my friends. Besides, he's not my type and I'm definitely not his either, so nothing was ever gonna happen between us."

"Really? He seems everybody's type..." Brian says matter-of-factly.

Danny snorts. He could say that that's exactly what Jackson thinks about himself but he won't.

"Maybe. But not mine," Danny says instead.

"And what's your type then?"

"I'm not sure, actually. I guess... I guess somebody I could trust, somebody confident, smart, good sense of humour, hopefully good-looking... Someone who would give me my space too... I don't know... I suppose I'll know when I find him. And you? Why did you agree to a blind date?"

Brian grins, showing off his perfect white teeth. "That's easy. The truth is that I've not been on a date in a long time and Stiles said you were a cool guy... kind of hot too. And I trust him so, here I am. Have you been to many blind dates?"

Danny smiles. "No, not really. Just a few." And he's learnt the hard way that men have a tendency to lie and exaggerate online. "Online dating, you know... It didn't end so well."

"Yeah, the internet isn't the most reliable place. I prefer face-to-face conversations, looking at the other person in the eye... that kind of thing..." Brian says, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, totally agree," Danny nods looking at Brian's full lips which are now wet after drinking from the glass.

"What do you think about getting out of here? We could continue this conversation at my place.. or yours... wherever you prefer." Brian licks his lips as he waits for Danny's reply.

"Yeah, Your place sounds great, actually."

"Good." Brian smiles as he gets up from his seat at the bar and Danny does the same to follow him outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it. I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> It would be really lovely to have some sort of feedback from new people as well.


End file.
